Forgotten Demons
by All For Pleasure
Summary: Buffy and Faith fight the demons they never slew from long ago.


Title: Forgotten Demons  
  
Author: All for Pleasure  
  
Disclaimer: Anything to do with Buffy The Vampire Slayer is not mine. Nothing of it is mine, I just play "lets pretend" and call it a fic.  
  
Timeline: Some where during season 7. Perhaps middle.  
  
Rating: PG - 13 for now, will be R later.  
  
Summary: Buffy and Faith fight the demons they never slew from long ago.  
  
Authors note: Could be more chapters, still thinking of how to form this and put it with my other story.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Memories flooded Faith's mind regretfully as she sat there in the presence only the few people she betrayed, wondering how hard she must try to get their trust back... was there even trust from the beginning? Sure from Buffy, and maybe Giles, but the rest? None what so ever. So nothing to get worked up about since nothing was already built on from before. Perhaps she could convince the rest in time she isn't what she once was. But thats not important at this moment since they weren't in site yet. Besides, She must focus on whats going on in the world now days since she has been locked up for what seems like eternity. Though the harder she tried to concentrate on the importance of why Buffy and Giles turned to her and helped get her way out of prison, her surroundings wasn't helping her much at all. The "Summers" house was haunting to her by things she did in her past, things she is no longer proud of. The ache in her heart grew to her stomach and an uneasiness fell over her eyes as she watched Gile's and Buffy try to explain and get her up to date on things. Their lips were moving she saw, but nothing was coming out of them.  
  
"Faith are you sure you're quite alright?" Gile's asked as he saw the look upon her face while removing his glasses.  
  
"uh... yeah, you know. Five by Five" She said while trying to shake the lingering thoughts from her head and then looked over at Buffy and saw a concerned look form on her face. Her heart skipped, that look is something she hasn't saw since... well, since too long ago.  
  
Buffy walked away from Giles a second later from her answer and sat next to Faith. She hesitated to touch Faith, but brought her hand up to place it on her shoulder anyways and softly spoke "Faith... I know this is not easy to just bring you out of a place that closed you in from the world and then bring you to a place you..." Buffy stopped talking quickly and removed her hand from the other slayers shoulder and got up fast away from her like she had an incurable, spreading disease. Leaving the room almost but stopped by Gile's who stood between her and stairway.  
  
"Buffy, don't do this now. It's not the time to let personal feelings get in the way. You must put it behind you and do your job, so it gets done correctly and things doesn't get....get, you know... harder then what they already are." Gile's looked at Buffy with a serious stern look, daring her to knock him down but knowing she wouldn't. He then looked over at Faith and sighed sadly, knowing this must be very hard for her. His heart felt for her, but not the things she has done. He just stared at her for a moment then put his attention back on Buffy, but this time with a compassionate look. "Please Buffy, let's try this again. Only this time, we shall finish what I was hoping to discuss to her.  
  
Buffy looked down and nodded slowly and walked back over to wear she was once before she went to Faith, right in front of her. Only this time she was a little more farther back, watching her hard and uttering one simple reply. "Ok."  
  
At this Faith swallowed hard. She had hoped this would be easier then whats happening in a naive way. She knew every word Gile's just preached to Buffy was true, but also deep down she knew that he knew things need to resurface again called the truth of feelings before trust can even be thought about. She also knew that this can't be easily put away just like that, especially since all that has happened, and how she almost helped end the world once before and things among that she dared not try to go back over in her mind. If she was going to work with them, she had to do something now to prove things are going to be okay on her behalf so it can be done right without grudges. Quickly she got up and looked down in to the blonde's eyes. "Buffy, listen to me. I know I've said and, and done some pretty fucked up shit in the past. And I'm not expecting you to just go and trust me from the moment we work together, and starting all over. But Gile's has a point, if we are going to win against this... this "First" bastard we need to get our heads clear or we are heading towards nothing but doom and disappointment to all that counts and trust on us. Including ourselves. So get over your fucking self for once and just do what you have a fucking hard time doing. Trust someone other than yourself which is me."  
  
Faith's words echoed through out the house and sliced right through Buffy's chest. Buffy was silent for a moment, but before she even realized herself other then the rest, she jumped at faith and grabbed her by the neck pinning her down against the floor and met her fist with faith's face. "Funny hearing that from you Faith!" Buffy spat. The roughness, and struggle only lasted moments before tears fell from Faith's eyes and as fast as she grabbed the brunette, she just as fast let go with a look of shock on her face. Faith just went limp, not defending herself any longer against Buffy.  
  
"Come on B, do what you have to do. Hit me, just take your hands and wrap them around my neck tight till I'm lifeless beneath of you. If thats what it will take after all the stuff I did for you to get sweet satisfation, then do it B. DO IT!" A fearless look fell upon Faith's, waiting for her death Sentence. But at the same time knowing it will never come from the hands of her sister slayer.  
  
Buffy knew these werent tears of pain from the blows that were let down on her left and right, but tears of pain from her heart. Buffy felt through her veins a tingling feeling of true sorrow, and sadness from the other slayer. She knew they once had a connection, but this was unreal and painful all at the same time. She just sat there, not able to move, or to speak for a moment but just looked directly in to the others slayer's watery eyes and then closed her eyes after Faith uttered the deafening words "I'm sorry.. B.". Having tears escape from her eyes unwillingly and bitting her lower lip knowing she must put her pass behind her for everyone's sake, including herself. Buffy then opened her eyes and looked down at Faith, fixing the strain of brown hair that was in the way of her mouth smiling faintly as she lowered her head and rest it against the other slayers forehead in a weakened way and released the words "letting go, now" from out her mind and through her lips as her right hand reached for faith's left gently.  
  
The word was meant for both of them, and Faith knew it as she gripped Buffy's hand back not wanting to let it go, ever. 


End file.
